lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Anderson Hood
Anderson Hood is a treasure hunter. He's a very rich experience and famous in the Fog Sea. His nickname is the Strongest Hunter. (which he said the strongest hunter below that of a demigod.) He is a Sequence 5 Beyonder of the Red Priest Pathway. He was born in Segar and went to study abroad at Lenburg. Anderson was once Edwina Edwards's schoolmate at the Church of the God of Knowledge and Wisdom. Later, because he failed an exam repeatedly, he was driven out of school. In any case, he still retains a certain connection with the Church of the God of Knowledge and Wisdom. Appearance A man who looked young. He had a medium build with blond short hair that was split seventy-thirty and a pair of emerald-green eyes. Personality Anderson is a curious and adventurous hunter. He also has a strong mentally adaptive in any situation. He enjoyed learning about new things and experiencing novel forms of excitement. He is very good at provoking people naturally, even he didn’t say anything provocative. According to Danitz, Anderson's reputation in the Fog Sea is terrible. He’s the kind of person who smiles on the surface but will stab you in the back once you turn around. He's often pursued by a bunch of pirates, but in the end, all of those pirates would end up as bounty rewards. History Volume 3: Traveler Klein first met Anderson in the sharing dream at the Sea of Ruins. Anderson has joined the expedition in the Ruins of the War of the Gods. He and the treasure-hunting team obtained many of the relics and also hunted some monsters and obtained several ingredients. Until they discovered a strange temple on a submerged island. Anderson found a sinister mural that related to one of the Kings of Angels, Tail Devourer Ouroboros. After that, he and the treasure-hunting team plagued with bad luck, some of them mutated into monsters and killed their companions. When Anderson and the rest managed to kill those monsters, their ship sank. Only Anderson successfully swam to the shore of the island. When the Future was docked on the island, Anderson asked to board on the Future to leave this sea. He leaves The Future on Toscarter Island together with Gehrman and almost choked to death from drinking water, because of his unlucky. He immediately asked Gehrman for a way to resolve it. Along the way to leave the island, Anderson accidentally offended a suspected demigod of Visionary Pathway and received some task from him. After improved his luck by Ricciardo, he almost dies again in the hand of Reinette Tinekerr. He followed Gehrman board on The Golden Dream in order to rescue Edwina who accidentally enters Groselle's Travels. Volume 4: Undying After he parted way with Gehrman Sparrow, he was under the hypnotist of Adam and used as a bait for the Evil Spirit formed by Sauron, Einhorn, and Medici. This will bring Ince Zangwill and 0-08 directly to Adam. Danitz met him in Behrens Harbor, after he was ordered by Gerhman Sparrow to investigate the local politics. There was the place where the revenge fight against Ince Zangwill happened. Volume 5: Red Priest After the revenge fight, he was found hanging out with Danitz while there's still Beyonder characteristic inside him. He said that it will cause mutation if its left alone, so it can only be treated by either lowering one sequence with Unshadowed ability or by advancing to sequence 4 Iron-blooded Knight, therefore, consuming the Beyonder characteristic in the process. Gehrman Sparrow promised him the sequence 4 Iron-blooded Knight formula via Danitz if he can find the whereabouts of Vice Admiral Ailment Tracy. After his task was completed, he returned to Segar in order to perform his Sequence 4 advancement ritual. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Beyonder